


Come For Christmas

by GMTH



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Christmas, Established Relationship, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-11-26
Updated: 2003-11-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 20:11:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10748952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GMTH/pseuds/GMTH
Summary: Harry invites Ron and Hermione (and Snape) to come for Christmas.





	Come For Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2003 Slash Advent Calendar.
> 
> A sequel called "Came For Christmas" is available [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7871269).

_Dear Ron and Hermione:_

_Thanks so much for the Christmas gift! Yes, I opened it early, but you know how I am about Christmas presents. Anyway, the candlesticks are just beautiful. They’ll look great in Severus’s study, and I’m sure he’ll love them as much as I do. He’ll be home from for the Christmas hols in a couple of days, after he finishes up a few things at Hogwarts. I can’t wait see him again. I’ve really missed him…_

_Don’t tell him, but I opened up one of his Christmas presents to me early, too – a Dict-O-Quill. In fact, I’m using it right now to write this letter to you. It’s bloody wonderful. All I have to do is speak and it writes down everything I say. It should come in very handy at work. I’ve already learned I have to be careful with it, though. Yesterday, I accidentally left it running after I wrote to Sirius and it recorded every sound I uttered all day long. It was pretty funny to read over it this morning. I never realized how much I talk to myself until I saw it all written out it on paper._

_I was wondering if you two had any plans for Christmas? If not, Severus and I would love it if you could stay with us for a few days. Our new flat is really taking shape. It’s small, but it’s comfortable and I think Severus will enjoy being able to get away from Hogwarts on the weekends. All we need now is the Weasley seal of approval and the place will really feel like home. Let me know, okay?_

_Hope to see you then…_

"Love, Harry." 

Harry sighed as the quill obediently scratched the final words down on the parchment in front of him. He was so tired. He’d been working like a dog for the past few days, trying to get the flat organized in time for Severus’s homecoming. He removed his glasses and placed them on the desk, rubbing his eyes wearily. One more letter to write, and then he planned to get to bed early for a change. 

Suddenly, the front doorknob begin to rattle. Leaving his glasses on the desk, Harry jumped to his feet as the front door swung open and a tall figure draped in black robes swept into the room. 

"Severus!" Harry cried happily, exhaustion forgotten as he crossed the room in three quick strides and launched himself into his lover’s arms. "You’re home early!" 

"Indeed," Snape confirmed, pulling Harry against him in a tight embrace. "Albus took pity on me and allowed me to leave the castle a few days ahead of schedule."

"Oh, I’m glad," Harry said softly, tilting his head back to gaze into Severus's dark eyes. "I missed you." 

Severus allowed himself a small smile as he lowered his face and kissed Harry’s forehead. He outlined the younger man’s scar with his lips, trailing a line of kisses down the slope of his nose before claiming his mouth. The kiss deepened quickly. It had taken the two men a long time to acknowledge their feelings for one another – too long – and now that they were finally together, their appetite for each other was insatiable. At the taste of Severus's lips, Harry’s blood began rushing southward, quickly filling his cock. A stab of desire arced through him when he felt the answering throb of Severus’s growing erection against his hip. 

He groaned when Snape pulled back from the kiss. "Were you in the middle of something?" Severus demanded breathlessly. "Because I can’t wait too long before I have you." 

Harry shivered at the lusty tone of the older man’s voice. "No, I was just finishing up," he replied. "I was writing to Ron and Hermione. I’ve invited them to come for Christmas. I hope you don’t mind," he added as Snape’s brow furrowed. 

"Well, seeing as how you’ve already done it, I suppose I’ll have to live with it," Snape said dryly. "You do realize, of course, that with Mr and Mrs Weasley staying in the flat I won’t be able to make _you_ ‘come for Christmas.’" 

Harry laughed. "And why not?" 

"Because, you insufferable boy, you have a tendency to get rather… shall we say… loud… during our intimate moments." 

Harry laughed again. "Well if that isn’t the pot calling the kettle black! I’ve known you to get rather vocal, yourself." 

"Ah, yes, but at least I am able to restrain myself when the situation calls for it," Snape replied. "You, on the other hand, seem to be incapable of it. I’m sure your friends would be quite shocked to hear the things that come out of your mouth when you are being thoroughly fucked." 

Harry narrowed his eyes and studied Severus with a sly grin playing on his lips. "Is that a challenge, Professor?" he asked coyly, reaching into Snape’s robes to pat the bulge between his legs. "I reckon," he began, squeezing the older wizard’s stiff prick, "that I can make you – " another squeeze "– squeal like a stuck pig – " a third squeeze "– any time I choose." 

Snape stifled a moan as Harry concluded this declaration with a fierce kiss. It simply wouldn’t do to forfeit the contest before it even began. "You can try," he replied once Harry stopped trying to choke him with his tongue, "but you won’t succeed." 

"We’ll see about that," Harry said. "Get undressed." 

The clothes flew, and before Snape knew what was happening Harry was kneeling in front of him swallowing his prick. He very nearly lost it right then as Harry’s throat muscles flexed around the head of his cock, but managed to bite back the sounds at the last moment by grabbing handfuls of the Harry's hair. Harry held him so deeply in his throat that Snape felt sure he would pass out from lack of oxygen, but instead of fainting Harry began to hum. The sight of Harry’s lips stretched around his shaft and the delicious feel of the vibrations around his cockhead was incredible. 

Harry drew his head back slowly, sucking hard, licking the sensitive vein on the underside of Snape’s prick with the flat of his tongue. Tiny beads of sweat broke out on Snape’s upper lip as Harry nibbled on his foreskin, poking the tip of his tongue into the slit to lap up the sweet drops of pre-come. Green eyes met black as Harry plunged his head forward again, plugging his throat, sucking, licking, moaning around the sensitive glans. Glorious torture indeed, but Snape somehow managed to keep silent. 

It wasn’t until Harry began to fondle Snape’s ball sac with one hand and tweak one tight nipple with the other that Severus felt he might lose control. He reared back so suddenly that his prick jumped from Harry’s mouth with a dull pop. "Stop," he panted, scowling as Harry rose to his feet with a wicked grin on his face. 

"Such restraint, Severus," Harry cooed. "I’m impressed. Of course, you realize this means I’m just going to have to try harder to shatter that restraint." Snape shivered with delight, but made no sound. "Bend over and grab hold of that bookcase. _Accio_ lube!" 

A moment later, one greased finger was worming its way deep into Snape’s body. A second followed shortly thereafter, twisting the sphincter open, flitting across the sensitive bud of his prostate until he was gasping for more. "So hot, Severus," Harry breathed in his lover’s ear. "So hot. So tight. You can’t wait for me to fuck you, can you." Determined not to speak, Snape shook his head frantically as a third finger slipped inside. "I want to fill you up and pump you full of my come, Severus. I want to feel your slippery hole clenching around my cock. I want to hear you scream." Another deliberate nudge to the tender gland left Snape quaking. 

Severus’s control really was admirable, Harry admitted to himself. Under ordinary circumstances, the normally reserved older man would be howling for more by now. Near the breaking point himself, Harry withdrew his fingers and stroked lubricant down the length of his swollen prick. Curling his fingers around Snape’s hipbone with one hand, he positioned himself at Severus's entrance and pressed the head of his cock into the cleft just enough so Snape could feel the pressure. "Tell me what you want, Severus," he commanded. 

Snape snapped his head around and looked at Harry over his shoulder. "That’s cheating!" he protested. 

Harry grinned. "I don’t care. Tell me what you want or you won’t get it." He rocked his hips forward, pressing ever so slightly into the aching hole in front of him. "Tell me." 

Snape tried to rear back and force the hard cock that was teasing him into insensibility inside, but Harry steadied his hips and did not allow him to move. Finally, his control snapped. Pride be damned. He needed to have that cock inside him NOW. 

"Fuck me, Harry!" he cried. "Now! Fuck me hard!" 

Harry complied immediately, piercing through the ring of muscle and seating himself balls deep in a single go. Snape bellowed. "Faster, Harry! Oh, yes… do it, Harry, fuck me. Fuckmefuckmefuck me… you’re a god, Harry, you’re a demon… ohhh…" The stream of profanity reached a fever pitch as Harry reached around with a lubricated hand and began fisting Snape’s rock-hard prick. Both men cried out with abandon as they shuddered and came, each screaming the other’s name. 

"That was a dirty trick, Potter," Snape gasped, straightening up as Harry pulled out. 

"It was rather a Slytherin thing to do, wasn’t it," Harry replied, grinning. "But don’t worry. I promise to play nice while Ron and Hermione are here. They’ll never know what a filthy mouth you have." 

"Thank you ever so much," Snape said dryly. "Shower?" he asked, kissing the smile from Harry’s face. 

"Mm, yes," Harry replied, linking his fingers through Snape’s and allowing himself to be led across the room. 

Halfway to the bathroom he suddenly remembered the letter to Ron and Hermione. "I’ll be in directly," he said, whistling for Hedwig as the first staccato sounds of running water filled the air. "Take that letter to Ron and Hermione, will you?" he instructed when the bird appeared, gesturing toward the desk. 

Hedwig hooted softly in response and hopped onto the desk as Harry entered the bathroom, closing the door behind him. The white owl cocked her head quizzically at the quill that was still poised over the sheet of parchment, now heavy with dark lines of writing. Then she slipped the parchment out from under the hovering nib and flew off, clutching it tightly in her beak.

*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Hermione read the letter for the third time, her eyes wide with shock. Ron was collapsed into the armchair next to her, clutching his sides as he convulsed with laughter.

"‘ _Oh, Harry!’_ " he singsonged in a high, falsetto voice once he’d caught his breath. "‘ _Fuck me, Harry! You’re a god! You’re a demon!’"_ He paused to swipe at the mirth-induced tears that rolled down his cheeks. "I told you Snape bottomed!" he crowed gleefully as his wife looked up at him, her mouth open in a wide "O" of astonishment. "You owe me breakfast in bed!"


End file.
